


Swipe to Answer

by Halvwyn



Series: Life of the Party Ficlets and Fics [1]
Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, In-Laws, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Modern Era, Mom WHY, Morning After, Oops and Hi, Romantic Fluff, Vanden was not prepared, caller id is a thing guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halvwyn/pseuds/Halvwyn
Summary: In hindsight, Vanden should have checked the caller ID before answering the incoming video call on Cassian’s phone.He’d been laying in bed, waiting for Cassian to finish his morning shower, when the familiar ringtone came from his side of the bed. Expecting Sariel or perhaps Elyse to be on the other line, Vanden thought little of his state of undress and soft bruises peppering his neck and chest as he swiped to answer.He had not been prepared for a dark-skinned elven woman with familiar golden eyes to be staring back at him from the screen. “You must be Vanden.”
Relationships: Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party)
Series: Life of the Party Ficlets and Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681585
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Swipe to Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by discussions in the LOTP discord, and I wanted to share it with the rest of the fandom!  
> My first time writing an LOTP fic, so I'm sorry if the characters are particularly OOC, I'm still getting a feel for them!  
> Prompt: Prompt: “No, Mom! Don’t tell them I said that about them!”

In hindsight, Vanden should have checked the caller ID before answering the incoming video call on Cassian’s phone. 

He’d been laying in bed, waiting for Cassian to finish his morning shower, when the familiar ringtone came from his side of the bed. Expecting Sariel or perhaps Elyse to be on the other line, Vanden thought little of his state of undress and soft bruises peppering his neck and chest as he swiped to answer. 

He had not been prepared for a dark-skinned elven woman with familiar golden eyes to be staring back at him from the screen. “You must be Vanden.”

For the briefest moment, his life flashed before his eyes. This was hands-down the last way he would have wanted to meet Cassian’s parents, if he ever had to. Frantically pushing himself up into a half-sitting position and attempting to run a hand through hair he knew Cassian had ruined the night before, Vanden offered what he hoped was more of a smile than a grimace, “Mrs. Thiarin. Good morning. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Glancing to the ajar bedroom door, Vanden tried to will his partner to appear and rescue him, only to be drawn back from his thoughts by the deep alto voice of Cassian’s mother, “I assume my son is occupied, yes?” Vanden nodded slowly, “Well then, I’ll just have to take this time to get to know you, since he’s been so determined to prevent me from doing just that.” The woman grinned, and Vanden swallowed, mentally steeling himself for what was sure to be a  _ long  _ conversation. 

* * *

It had been a solid ten minutes  _ damn Cassian and his ridiculous amounts of self-maintenance  _ of talking, very much naked, with Cassian’s mother, and Vanden was proud to say he had survived. The woman was charming, clearly where her son got his own charm, and was happy to carry the conversation between questions. 

Despite the admittedly pleasant pattern of question, answer, aside they had fallen into, Vanden’s shoulders sagged slightly in relief at the sound of the bathroom door opening, marking Cassian’s return to the bedroom. Unaware, his mother continued on, “So Vanden, what are your intentions with my son?”

In response, Vanden blinked in surprise, mouth opening slightly, though no words seemed to come out, “Um, with all respect-”

“Vanden? Who are you talking to?” Vanden visibly sagged into the bed, any attempt at decorum seeping out of him with the relief of the other man finally returning to the room, “I could hear you talking down the hall...why are you talking on  _ my  _ phone?”

“I...It’s your mother, Cas,” Vanden flinched slightly at the look of shock and horror the briefly flooded his partner’s face, “she and I were getting to know each other while you were showering.”

Cassian crossed the room in what had to be a record-setting time, grappling the phone out of Vanden’s hands and turning the phone to speak. “Mother! What are you doing?” His voice was nearly a hiss, accent thickening with the slew of emotions.

The woman tsked lightly, “Now Cassian, Vanden there was simply keeping me company while you were busy. You have caught yourself an incredibly good one, darling. I do hope you plan on bringing him to meet us in person and then making an honest man out of yourself.”

Vanden flushed, deep pink sneaking down his neck and clashing with his bedhead, as he stared gape-faced at Cassian. For his part, Cassian seemed equally floored at his mother’s words, stuttering uncharacteristically as he sunk onto the side of the bed, “ _ Mother,”  _ he hissed, elven flowing off his tongue as Vanden frowned in confusion, “I do not need your assistance in my love life. I am handling things  _ just fine  _ on my own.”

A light laugh echoed softly from the speaker phone. Vanden’s confusion only grew as the woman answered in common, “Come now Cassian, since when are you shy about talking of these things? Wasn’t it just a few weeks ago you were telling me he was  _ the one _ ?”

A strangled sound sneaked it’s way out of Vanden’s throat, eyes wide as he stared at an incredibly frozen, equally shocked Cassian, “Cas..?” 

Cassian’s eyes snapped to his own, holding his gaze even as he spoke into his phone, “Mother, I’m not done talking about this, but I need to go now.” Without waiting for an answer, he disconnected the call, dropping the phone back onto the bedside table, “Vanden, I suppose there is something I wished to speak with you about, if you would be amenable.” 

Vanden wordlessly nodded, shifting to sit fully upright, legs crossed under the comforter. Chewing absently on his lip, he waited for the other man to continue.

There was a long pause, Cassian breaking eye contact as he swallowed, seeming to struggle with words for the first time in the time they had known each other. Before Vanden could manage an apology, however, he spoke up, “Though entirely out of turn, what my mother said was...not incorrect,” Vanden’s brows furrow slightly as he parsed through Cassian’s words before the man continued, “You are….incredibly special to me,Vanden, and I have...truly treasured these last few years together.”

“Cassian-”

Before Vanden could get out a sentence, he was silenced with a finger held in the air,“If you start talking now, I will never finish this,” another steadying breath, “Vanden...I would very much like to spend whatever time we both have left on this plane walking beside you. I  _ had  _ had a plan laid out, and the ring I was making still isn’t finished, but...Vanden Adrienus Diedrick Florian du Argentfort, would you do me the honor of marrying me?


End file.
